I want your love (part 1)
by Miiyuki Kyoko
Summary: Ketika Odd menyatakan perasaannya pada Lizzie lagi, hatinya dag…dig..dug tidak karuan. Sampai di depan kamar Lizzie jantungnya hampir mau copot dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat serta tangannya bergetar sehingga membuat bunga dan cokelat yang dia bawa ikut bergetar.
1. Chapter 1

**I want your love ****(part 1)**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Friendly **(semuanya mungkin #eh?)

**Summary:** Ketika Odd menyatakan perasaannya pada Lizzie lagi, hatinya _dag…dig..dug_ tidak karuan. Sampai di depan kamar Lizzie jantungnya hampir mau _copot _dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat serta tangannya bergetar sehingga membuat bunga dan cokelat yang dia bawa ikut bergetar.

:P

Makan malam, di kantin…

Odd sedang mengobrol dengan pacar dunia maya-nya di Laptop Jeremy. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab seperti orang _gila_ yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa (RSJ).

"Hei, apa dia pacar dunia maya-mu yang tidak jelas itu? " Tanya Ulrich saat melihat Odd sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hmm..lalu apa yang kau lihat? Bermain dengan Kiwi? " Odd balik bertanya dengan membawa-bawa nama Kiwi.

"Lihat malaikatmu. Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya. Tapi dia menyimpan rasa itu dan kau…kau mengkhianatinya. Bilang saja kalau kau suka padanya dan katakana dengan jujur dan tulus dari hatimu," ujar Ulrich dengan berbisik.

Yuki: Tumben tuh anak bener

Ulrich: Berisik kau!

B.T.T.S

"Aku sudah menyatakannya, tapi dia menolak,"

"Mmm…mungkin karena dia baru kenal denganmu. Sekarang dia kan sudah akrab denganmu, bahkan sangat akrab dan yang lain pikir kau dan dia sudah berpasangan dengan resmi, padahal kan belum,"

"Ya, ya. Lalu?,"

"Huftt. Terserah kau saja,"

"Memangnya kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yumi? Kau saja tidak berani bilang itu padanya,"

"Hei, jangan membawa-bawa namaku dan Yumi. Menurutku itu belum waktunya. Dan saat ini kita sedang membicarakanmu dan dia," ucap Ulrich, sesaat terbentuklah pipi merah yang sangat terlihat jelas oleh siapa pun.

"Hei, seharusnya kita sudah berjalan menuju kamar sekarang," Jeremy mengingatkan.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kalau kita tidak bergegas kita akan bertemu dengan makhluk besar itu..ooppss..(Jim)," ucap Aelita. Mereka kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

:P

Di kamar Odd dan Ulrich…

"Hufftt..," Odd menghela nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu, Odd? " Tanya Ulrich.

"Emm..aku sedang memikirkan perkataanmu tadi. Waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia bilang kalau dia hanya ingin berteman. Tapi aku manganggap dia sudah menjadi pacarku dan kurasa….dia juga begitu…Dari bola matanya yang hijau berkilau, aku sudah tahu…ta-tapi..kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi padanya, apa dia akan menerimaku? Bagaimana, Ulrich?"

"Kurasa…iya,"

"_Baiklah, mungkin besok aku akan melakukannya,"_ gumam Odd.

:P

Keesokan harinya…

Odd baru saja membeli bunga dan cokelat di toko. Tentu saja bunga dan cokelat itu untuk malaikatnya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke kamar Lizzie.

~~~Odd P.O.V~~~

Saat aku mendekati kamarnya, aku jadi bingung mau mengucapkan apa padanya nanti. Tidak seperti dulu saat awal aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin waktu itu aku tidak serius dan dia juga belum kenal betul diriku. Hatiku semakin _Dag…dig…dug…_tidak karuan. Jika dia menolakku bagaimana? Entah mengapa hanya pertanyaan itu yang berputar-putar dikepalaku. Aku teralu gugup dan tidak terlalu siap untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi kalau aku tidak menyatakannya, nanti ada laki-laki lain yang lebih dulu mendapatkan hatinya.

"_Hufftt…tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh padanya. Jangan tegang..errghh..jangan tegang…"_ batinku.

Bunga mawar dan cokelat berbentuk hati kecil yang kubawa bergetar dan wajahku semakin berkeringat. Haduh..bagaimana ini? Tapi ini bukan valentine, ah masa bodo. Akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan kutunggu beberapa waktu.

~~Normal P.O.V~~

"Iya," ucap Lizzie saat membuka pintu.

"Hai… " sapa Odd sambil menyembunyikan cokelat dan bunga mawar yang dia bawa di belakangnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"A-ada apa? Memangnya X.A.N.A berulah lagi? Eh iya, ayo masuk," Lizzie mempersilakan masuk dan mereka duduk.

"Tidak….Emm…Lizzie… "

"Iya… "

"A-aku… i-ingin… bilang padamu..ka-kalau a-aku…su...suka...padamu. I-iya, aku sudah pernah bilang itu kan padamu?"

_DEEGGG…_

"Eh…ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Iya..karena aku memang suka padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu,"

"Emm..a-aku …"

_CEKKREKK…_

Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, dan Aelita datang tanpa mengetuk pintu sehingga membuat Odd dan Lizzie terkejut.

"Hei, X.A.N.A mengaktifkan menara! Ayo cepat! " seru Ulrich.

"E...eh…ta-tapi...aku belumm..." Odd belum selesai bicara.

"Sudah, ayo! " Belum saja Odd mendapat jawaban dari Lizzie, tapi X.A.N.A sudah berulah. Huh, memang dia itu kerjanya selalu mengganggu orang yang sedang serius.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke pabrik dengan terburu-buru karena kalau tidak X.A.N.A bisa melancarkan serangan yang dahsyat dan dapat mencelakakan orang lain.

:P

Di pabrik…

"Odd, Lizzie dan Ulrich. Ingat, tujuan kalian ke sector gurun," ucap Jeremy.

"Transfer Odd!"

"Transfer Lizzie!"

"Transfer Ulrich!"

"Scanner Odd!"

"Scanner Lizzie!"

"Scanner Ulrich!"

"Virtualisasi!"

"Ok, sekarang yang lain,"

"Transfer Yumi!"

"Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Yumi!"

"Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualisasi!"

"Apa semua lengkap? Kurasa iya. Baiklah, hah? Maaf teman-teman, aku tidak bisa mengirim kendaraan karena tenaganya tidak cukup. Ya, selalu saja masalah itu yang sering terjadi. Memang ini computer yang lemah tenaga tapi cukup hebat!," jelas Jeremy dan meninggikan nada suara di bagian kata 'hebat'.  
"Hemm..itu kan sudah biasa. Dan kurasa computer itu memang cukup hebat," ucap Yumi dan mengiyakan pendapat Jeremy.

"Wow…sepertinya kita kedatangan monster yang sedang marah," ucap Ulrich.

"Kau benar sekali, Ulrich. Monsternya ada enam dan kalian harus cepat-cepat memusnahkan mereka sebelum datang lagi monster yang lain," perintah Jeremy.

30 menit kemudian, monster-monster itu sudah lenyap. Mereka semua sudah merasa cukup aman karena memang belum ada lagi monster yang datang. Tapi tanpa disadari ada seekor 'tarantula' yang datang tiba-tiba. Tarantula itu menembakkan laser-nya tanpa arah. Laser itu menuju kearah Lizzie dan…

_DUARR…_

Lizzie terkena tembakkan laser Tarantula. Tubuhnya bergeser dan kakinya sudah menginjak sudut sector dan sedikit lagi ia akan jatuh ke sungai digital dan menghilang. Mengetahui hal itu, Odd dengan sigap berlari dan menarik tangan Lizzie. Lalu yang terjadi adalah…tubuh Lizzie menimpa tubuh Odd. Dan hal yang lebih keren lagi… Lizzie hampir _mencium_ bibir Odd.

"…Odd…mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi. Jawabannya…iya. Odd aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku….," ucap Lizzie kemuadian mencium pipi Odd (WOW! u ).

"_Lizzie, untuk apa kau menciumku? Aku tidak bisa merasakannya karena tubuh ini hanya tubuh virtual yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Seandainya dia menciumku lagi di bumi. Tapi…," batin Odd._

"…Haha….Hiiyeeee!" seru Odd. Yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman puas dan merasa iri.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa Odd begitu gembira?" Tanya Jeremy penasaran.

"Nanti saja Jeremy, nanti akan kuberi tahu. Ini sangat menarik dan sangat keren," jawab Ulrich.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian harus cepat pergi kea rah selatan, disana ada menara yang aktif,"

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat yang diperintahkan Jeremy.

:P

Skip time… Di kamar Jeremy…

"O iya, Ulrich. Tadi kau bilang kau akan memberi tahukan padaku tentang suatu hal yang terjadi di Lyoko," ucap Jeremy.

"O iya. Jadi… Odd sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Lizzie! Tadi begitu mesra sekali…hihihi…Lizzie mencium Odd. Sayangnya bukan bibirnya yang ia cium,"

"Hah? Bukannya mereka sudah berpacaran?"

"Iya, tapi itu tidak resmi,"

"Hufftt..seandainya saja tadi aku melihatnya…,"

"Hahaha,"

"Tunggu, tapi dimana pangeran dan malaikatnya itu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kita kembali kesini," Tanya Yumi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berkencan resmi untuk yang pertama kalinya," tebak Aelita.

"Ya…mungkin saja,"

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi saat mereka datang ke sini?"

"Kita beri mereka pelukan atau selamat," ucap Jeremy.

"Hahahaha…"

***T.B.C***

Yuki: Ceritanya ok, nggak? Romantis, nggak? 

Ulrich: Nggak!

Yuki: Ulrich kejam!

Odd: Tau, Ulrich kejam

Ulrich: Tumben, Odd kau membela Yuki

Odd: Iya, soalnya Yuki bikin aku sama Lizzie ciuman…hehehe…

Ulrich: Ok, bagi review-nya dong!

Yuki: Ulrich! Kasar baget sih!

Ulrich: Sorry. Ok minna-san, Yuki minta review-nya

Yumi: Sejak kapan dia bisa bahasa Jepang?

Ulrich: Barusan!

Yumi: Terus, aku harus bilang WOW gitu?

Yuki: Terserah Yumi aja. Mau keliling lapangan 5 kali sampe kejang-kejang terus pingsan juga boleh

Odd: Itu sih aku sama Ulrich kalau di hukum sama Jim karena telat

Yuki: Haha, kasian

Ulrich: Hah, padahal kalo Yuki telat ke lapangan juga di suruh lari

_GUBRAKK.._

Yuki: Hahh…terserah. O iya, maaf ya minna-san, ceritanya kurang romantis atau nggak romantis sama sekali., soalnya bingung nih. Mending mereka-mereka bantuin -_-

Ulrich: (masukin Yuki ke dalam karung terus di buang ke sungai digital)

Yuki: (ilang)

Odd: Bagus, Ulrich. Tapi, kayaknya dia bakal ada lagi deh. Dia kan orangnya gaje

Ulrich: Bener tuh…

Aelita: Ok, dari pada nungguin Yuki, mending readers nge-review aja

Lizzie: Dan…terima kasih yang udah baca fic Yuki yang gaje ini ya…

Yumi: Sampai ketemu lagi di new chapter, minna-san…Thanks ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**I want your love ****(part 2)**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, Humor **_(semuanya mungkin dan hanya untuk yang merasa #eh?)._

**Warning!: Gaje, abal-abal, Mr. Typo berkeliaran, sotoy abis, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Remember!: Kalau mau baca sebaiknya berfikir terlebih dahulu**

**Summary: **Hati Odd begitu sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk berdua dengan orang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia benci. Orang itu adalah…

**:P**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang sangat cerah. Udaranya yang begitu menyegarkan, membuat hati Odd sangat senang dan sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan yang…yang apalah itu (?).

"Huahahaha….Aku gembira sekali hari ini. Emm…baiklah, aku akan mengajak Lizzie jalan-jalan…hehehe…," ucap Odd sambil berjalan di tempat (gaje **-_-;** ).

"Hei, Odd, pagi-pagi begini sebaiknya kau mandi, berolahraga, dan sebaiknya kau membantuku membersihkan kamar yang kotor, berantakan, dan menjijikan ini," sambar Ulrich.

"Maaf, Ulrich, kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Hari ini aku sudah ada kegiatan yang begitu aku sukai dan sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi itu belum terjadi,"

"Huuh, memangnya kau pernah membantuku? Sekalipun iya, pekerjaanmu pun sangat buruk dan seperti _tidak ikhlas_ membantuku. Bahkan _Kiwi_ lebih bisa membantuku membuang sampah-sampahmu yang berserakan dan tidak penting itu,"

"Haah, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, Ulrich! Selamat bekerja! O iya, sampah memang tidak berguna bagiku, buang saja. Daaahh!"

"….Dasar Odd payah…Hiiih,"

**:P**

Di depan kamar Lizzie…

Odd segera membuka pintu kamar Lizzie (nggak sopan!)

"Lizzie, apa kau di dalam? Aku ingin mengajakmu…Haah? Tidak ada, dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Odd pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Odd keluar mencari Lizzie. Ketika burung-burung bernyanyi, hati Odd bukannya senang dan gembira, melainkan _sedih, shock, sakit hat_i, dan sebagainya. Mengapa demikian? Karena ia melihat _William_ sedang duduk berdua di kursi taman dan mengobrol dengan Lizzie.

Odd segera menghampiri mereka berdua."Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya Odd marah-marah.

"Kami sedang mengobrol," jawab William enteng.

"Lizzie, kenapa kau duduk berdua disini? Tadi aku ke kamarmu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana," Tanya Odd.

"A-aku tadinya sedang membaca buku di sini, lalu dia datang," jelas Lizzie sambil menunjuk William.

Odd hanya menatap Lizzie dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Dia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah berkeringat. Kemudian Odd menatap William dengan tatapan marah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan…_sendirian._

"Ah, Odd…Maafkan aku…," ucap Lizzie begitu pelan dan ada sedikit rasa sesal pada dirinya. Lizzie tahu, kalau dia mengejar Odd percuma saja, Odd tetap akan pergi.

**:P **

Di hutan…

Odd hanya duduk bersandarkan sebuah pohon besar. Dia hanya bisa meratapi kekesalannya, kekecewaannya, kemarahannya, kecemburuannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

~~~Odd P.O.V~~~

Nyanyian burung dan hembusan angin ini tidak akan bisa membuatku tenang. Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihku melakukan itu padaku? Aku sangat kecewa padanya. Entah, mungkin aku yang salah atau bukan. Tapi, hati ini rasanya begitu sakit saat aku melihatnya duduk berdua. Tidak bisa tertahankan rasa cemburu dan kecewa ini…Aku tidak percaya. Ciuman waktu itu hanya ciuman _kepalsuan_. Dan rasa cintanya padaku juga hanya _kepalsuan belaka_.

Ta-tapi…Aku sangat mencintanya…Sulit untuk melupakannya. Tapi, aku yakin dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu. Aku yakin bahwa dia memang tidak salah, tapi yang salah itu _William_! Memang siapa dia? Seenaknya saja mendekati pacarku. Kurasa aku juga salah. Sebenarnya aku terlalu cemburuan…Padahal mereka hanya duduk berdua… Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

Hampir saja ada air mata yang menetes. Odd segera memejamkan matanya agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

"Bagaimana apanya, Odd?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Odd segera menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah_ Ulrich_. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Odd tadi. Ulrich duduk di samping Odd.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Ulrich?" Tanya Odd.

"Sejak tadi. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati hari Minggu yang cerah ini setelah aku membersihkan kamar yang menjijikan itu,"

"Hehehe…,"

"Memangnya ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang sedih,"

"Apa kau melihat Lizzie di taman sedang duduk bersama William?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Ouh, aku tahu kenapa kau bersedih…Sepertinya pangeran ini sedang cemburu…Hahaha…,"

"Ulrich, diam kau! Bukannya kau menghiburku malah menertawakanku. Dasar teman yang jahat!"

"Maaf, Odd, aku hanya bercanda. Ayolah, jangan sedih begitu….,"

"Haah…Aku malas denganmu, lebih baik kau pergi saja sana!"

"Baiklah…Tapi kau harus ikut denganku," Ulrich menarik tangan Odd lalu mereka berjalan menuju taman.

**:P**

Sampai di taman…

"Nah, Odd, silahkan bicara…," ucap Ulrich.

"Bi-bicara apa?" Tanya Odd.

"Ayolah, Odd…bilang saja, kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ini memang sulit,"

"…Ngg….Wi-William…aku tidak suka kau berduaan dengan Lizzie. Aku tahu sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu…jadi kuharap kau tidak mendekatinya. Kau mau, kan?" jelas Odd.

"Emm…Entahlah, itu kan sesuai dengan kata hatiku. Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa semua…Daah," ucap William sambil berjalan menjauh dari Odd, Ulrich, dan Lizzie.

"Kau harus sabar, Odd…Dia memang menyebalkan. Aku juga sangat membencinya ketika dia sedang berduaan dengan Yumi," ucap Ulrich sambil menepuk pundak Odd.

**:P**

Di bawah rindangnya pohon besar yang sudah tua, William duduk termenung (?). Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dari raut wajahnya yang kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika (?) atau benang layangan yang tidak digulung dengan rapi (?). Ia terlihat seperti tidak senang. Mungkin yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah perkataan Odd tadi.

~~William P.O.V~~

Kenapa dia bicara begitu padaku? Memang dia siapa? Bahkan aku lebih tua darinya. Memang benar sih aku mulai menyukai Lizzie. Tapi, aku juga menyukai Yumi, lalu bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak bisa memilih keduanya. Kalau dua-duanya berarti aku rakus seperti si ungu konyol itu kalau sedang makan. **U_U**

Kalau aku menatap mata Lizzie yang hijau berkilau itu…Rasanya seperti menatap mata Yumi. Begitu menyejukkan hati. Apalagi Lizzie lembut sekali seperti Aelita. Huuaaahh…kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ketiga gadis itu? Mendadak sekali. **-_-;**

Angin disini sangat sejuk, tapi yang kurasakan kini tidak sejuk. Maksud si ungu konyol itu apa? Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Memang aku salah ya kalau mendekati Lizzie? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku kan bebas menyukai siapapun, termasuk Lizzie dan Yumi atau pun Aelita. Kalau aku mendekati Yumi, pasti selalu ada Ulrich. Kalau Aelita…pasti ada Jeremy…Ka-kalau Lizzie…Tapi kenapa disetiap ada Lizzie pasti ada Odd? Huaaah…aku tidak mengerti! Saingan! Haaah…saingan…aku jadi semakin bingung saja.

Aku hanya bisa bersandar di pohon tua yang besar ini. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Memikirkan semua itu sampai aku menjadi gila?! Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin sekali.

**:P **

Semakin menunduk. Itu yang bisa kulakukan selain bersandar. Bersandar sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Mencabuti ujung-ujung rumput disana, padahal rumput itu tidak panjang (?). Mendengar suara _serangga_…

_NGIIING…_

Begitu berisik sekali. Mengganggu. Aku jadi semakin pusing sekali. Haaah…berbaring di rerumputan yang hijau ini sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa aku yakin ingin berbaring di rerumputan ini? Haah…masa bodo! Rerumputannya tidak kotor ini.

Kemudian aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas rerumputan yang hijau ini. Menyejukkan. Seperti menatap mata Yumi dan Lizzie. Tenang. Tidak tidak, ini tidak terlalu tenang. Sedikit tenang tapi sedikit gelisah (?). Aduh…sedikit gatal pula.

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

SREEKK…SREKK…SREKK….

Ada seseorang yang mendekati William yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan.

~~~T.B.C~~~

**:P**

Yuki: Huaaah…akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 yang gaje bin abal-abal ini. Capek banget. Odd! Ulrich! Pijitin Yuki dong?!

Ulrich: Emangnya kau ini siapa sih?

Odd: Tau nih. Majikan juga bukan, malah nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Siapa loe siapa gue?!

Yuki: Kalian jahat banget sih…Kan Yuki Cuma minta dipijitin. Awas ya, Odd, nanti Yuki nggak bikin kamu ciuman lagi sama Lizzie. Ulrich, nanti juga nggak Yuki bikin ciuman sama Yumi.

Odd+Ulrich: Yaaah…jangan gitu dong…Yuki jahat nih…

Yuki: (Di dalam hati: Haha…kalian kena trap. Hayoo…cepetlah pijitin Yuki *tawa malaikat pencabut nyawa*)

Odd: Cepetan! Katanya mau dipijitin?

Ulrich: Iya cepet, sebelum kita berubah pikiran

Yuki: Nggak jadi deh **:P** Yuki maunya kalian nyebur ke digital sea. Tapi harus Yuki tendang

Odd+Ulrich: APA?! Nyebur ke digital sea?! NGGAK MAU!

Yuki: Ya udah nggak Yuki bikin kalian ciuman (evil face)

Odd+Ulrich: **(_ _)! **

Ulrich: Odd, masa kita harus rela sih ditendang sama Yuki ke digital sea? (bisik-bisik)

Odd: Iya. Masa sampe segitunya? Yuki emang kejam banget (tatapan tajam)

Yuki: Heeh…kalian lagi ngomongin Yuki, ya?! (masih masang evil face)

Odd+Ulrich: Ehh…Ngg..Nggak kok. Tau darimana? Itu berarti Yuki sotoy!

Yuki: Enak aja! Udahlah, cepetan kalian berdiri di pinggir-pinggir!

Ulrich: Mau ngapain?!

Odd: ULRICH! JANGAN-JANGAN KITA MAU DITENDANG!

Ulrich: Huaahh…YUKI! AMPUN! Huhuhu…jangan begitu dong…kita kan temen…

Yuki: APA?! TEMEN?! Nggak ngerasa tuh…

GUBRAKKK…

Ulrich: Odd, kita tawakal aja. Kita berserah diri kepada Allah… (pasrah kayak anak ilang)

Odd: Iya…seharusnya kita lebih bisa menghargai apa arti hidup ini… (ikutan pasrah)

Jeremy: Apa coba maksud mereka? **-_-;**

Aelita: Mereka mau mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan cara ditendang sama Yuki **UoU**

Yuki: Are you ready?!

Ulrich+Odd: Nooo… (melas)

Yuki: Hiaaaa….(dorong Odd+Ulrich ke digital sea) Hihihi…(ngilang entah kemana)

Odd+Ulrich: Huaaaaa…. (nangis jerit-jerit, berderai air mata sambil berpelukan)

Jeremy: Aelita, tolong ambilin bunga di keranjang bunga dong

Yumi+Lizzie: Begitulah akhir dari hidup mereka…Ckckck… (geleng-geleng)

Aelita: O iya, tadi sebelum Yuki ngilang dia bilang (ngambil kertas dari kantong baju) "Yuki minta review-nya dari kalian. Review-nya yang ikhlas, ya? Kalo Yuki punya salah maafin Yuki. InsyaAllah Yuki akan update cepet kayak super sprint punya Ulrich. Doa kan Yuki ya, readers!" Begitu katanya. Arigatou minna-san udah mau baca fic Yuki…

Ulrich+Odd: (Dateng-dateng) Arigatou…. (bungkuk-bungkuk) **n_nV**

Jeremy+Aelita+Yumi+Lizzie: **- o -; **Sejak kapan mereka disini?

**:P **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want your love (part 3)**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Ingat, Code Lyoko miliknya Moonscoop, tapi fic ini dan OC-nya milik Yuki, **_**REAL**_**. Percaya deh sama Yuki, fic ini benar-benar milik Yuki **_(eleh,!)_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst **_(jangan lupa, ini semua hanya untuk yang merasa aja _**XD**_)_

**Warning!: Gaje, Abal-abal, Aneh, berkeliaran, Sotoy, Alur kecepetan, Bikin nggak ngerti, Bikin pusing, dan kawan-kawan **_**(?).**_

**Remember!: Kalau mau baca sebaiknya berfikir terlebih dahulu, Yuki nggak mau Anda semua menyesal telah membaca fic ini. Jika Anda tidak suka, Yuki mohon untuk tidak marah-marah, ngamuk, atau nangis guling-guling **_**(?)**_**.**

**A/N: Mungkin kalian udah lupa gimana cerita yang kemaren (chapter 3), karena Yuki lamaaa banget update-nya (bangga). Nih, Yuki kasih sedikit contekannya (?). Good Reading, minna!**

**:3**

_SREEKK…SREKK…SREKK…._

_Ada seseorang yang mendekati William yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Suara kaki yang menginjak rumput dengan tenang dan santai. Awalnya William tidak begitu peduli dengan suara itu karena dia pikir paling hanya tupai atau hewan aneh yang tidak penting. Sebenarnya William ragu akan hal itu, tapi dia berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara langkah aneh yang entah suara apakah itu. William sedikit terganggu karena dari tadi suara itu tidak kunjung pergi. Memang sepenting apa suara itu? Tidak penting._

**:3**

William masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Odd. Tidak kunjung dia menemukan apa yang menyebabkan Odd bicara seperti itu padanya. Itu memang hal yang sepele, tapi tidak bagi William. Hal itu bisa membuatnya pusing _7 keliling_.

~~~William's P.O.V~~~

Haahh…suara itu benar-benar mengganggu sekali. Kepalaku semakin pusing dan ingin meledak (?). Emm…Odd bicara seperti itu, aneh dan membingungkan. Aduh, kenapa jadi panas begini? Mataharinya terlalu menyengat. Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku karena sinar itu.

_SREEKK…SREKK…SREKK…._

Eh? Kenapa suara itu semakin jelas? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang. Aku segera bangkit dan berdiri melihat ke belakang dan ke samping. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Perasaan tadi ada suara, tapi kok sekarang tidak ada? Ini semakin menakutkan saja. Haah…benar-benar mengganggu.

Kini kulanjutkan lagi berpikirnya, namun sekarang berganti _gaya_, tadi berbaring di atas rumput sedangkan sekarang hanya duduk bersandarkan pohon tua. _"Hmm…Odd bicara itu dan kenapa dia bicara seperti itu padaku? Eh? Kenapa dari tadi aku ingat sekali kata-kata itu? Semakin aneh dan sangat menakutkan (?)"_ ucapku dalam hati. **-_-a**

**:3**

_SREEKK…SREKK…SREKK…._

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku melihat lagi ke arah belakang. Saat kulihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, namun saat aku kembali ke arah semula, terlihatlah seseorang yang tidak asing lagi kulihat. Ternyata suara yang dari tadi menakutiku adalah suara milik seorang gadis berambut panjang yang _hitam legam_ (?), _"Sissi". _Tumben sekali di hari yang sinar mataharinya terik seperti ini dia pergi ke hutan _sendirian. _Biasanya dia selalu ditemani dua _bodyguard_-nya, _Herb_ dan _Nicholas_. Tumben sekali mereka tidak ada.

Setelah menatap mata Sissi, aku jadi semakin takut dan merinding. Ada apa dia mendekatiku? Dari sorotan matanya seperti…aneh…Aku tidak tahu apa arti sorotan matanya. Iris yang menakutkan bagaikan _iblis neraka_ yang membawa _cambuk_ api dan _celurit _(?). Hiii…Apa aku terlalu menjelek-jelekannya? Ah..tidak, dia memang orang yang tidak baik bagiku. Dari gaya-gaya Sissi, aku tahu maksudnya! Sepertinya dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan di hutan siang-siang seperti ini.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tumben sekali," Tanya Sissi dengan gayanya yang sombong dan sok manis. Tuh, kan benar apa kataku, pasti dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Dasar Sissi _kepo, _mau tahu saja kegiatan orang lain. Memang apa pentingnya mengetahui kegiatanku? Tidak ada gunanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu aku memalingkan wajahku. Sissi malah menatapku sinis. Oalah, aku baru ingat, dia itu memang selalu menatap sinis orang lain, betapa pikunnya aku (?). Sepertinya Sissi mulai sedikit marah padaku. Dia malah duduk di sampingku dan bertanya lagi.

"Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sissi mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hei, apa kau bisa santai sedikit? Aku sedang pusing dan bingung sekarang," ucapku untuk sedikit menenangkan Sissi yang mulai marah. Sissi hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Emm…Baiklah, tapi kau harus jawab pertanyaanku," Sissi mulai menurut padaku.

"Hmm…Aku sedang berpikir, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Baiklah kalau kau sedang berpikir. Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana cara mendapatkan Yumi? Ouh…pasti itu benar, kan?"

"Heh, kau jangan sok tahu. Emm…Tapi iya sih aku sedang memikirkan cara mendapatkan Yumi, tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang sedang kupikirkan,"

Sissi mulai penasaran padaku, "Apa lagi yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau sedang mencari tempat bunuh diri yang cocok?"

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Aku masih ingin hidup dan merasakan cinta dari seseorang yang sangat tulus mencintaiku tahu!"

"Ohh…oke, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, apa aku bisa membantumu?"

"A-apa? Bantu?" aku sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau Sissi ingin membantuku. "Iya, aku ingin membantumu. Kau mau atau tidak?" kata-kata Sissi sangat menyentuh (?). Maksudku kata-katanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Sissi itukan orangnya _egois_ dan_ kejam_, bagaimana bisa dia mau membantu orang lain? Haah…aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Ngg…Mu-mungkin kau bisa memberiku saran,"

"Saran? Saran bagaimana dan untuk apa?"

Astaga, apa aku benar-benar yakin ingin meminta saran padanya? Aku takut dia bilang pada semua orang, diakan _ember _(?). Sebaiknya kucoba dulu, mudah-mudahan dia bisa memberikan saran yang baik untukku.

"Emm…Menurutmu, lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan Yumi, Aelita, Lizzie, atau _Yuki_? Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucapanku malah membuat jantungku berdetak cukup kencang.

Yuki: (Nepuk jidat) Whattt?! Kenapa Yuki dibawa-bawa, sih? Eh…readers, Yuki nggak masuk, tuh!

William: ** -_-;**

~~~B.T.T.S~~~

"Ngg…Kalau menurutku…Yumi!" seru Sissi yang sepertinya sebal dengan nama _Yumi_.

"Ya, aku tahu, pasti kau akan bilang Yumi karena kau ingin mendekati Ulrich. Itulah saat yang tepat untuk mendekatinya,"

"Hihihi…Apa tidak boleh? Akukan sangat mencintai Ulrich,"

"Itu terserah kau. Malah sangat bagus jika kau mendekati Ulrich dan menjadi pacarnya. Aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk menarik hati Yumi. Emm…Jadi, bagaimana? Yumi, Aelita, atau Lizzie?" tanyaku lagi padanya. Ngg…Aku takut dia tidak bisa memberikan saran yang terbaik untukku. Bisa-bisa jadi kacau nantinya. Oke, kalau dia memberi saran yang menurutku tidak tepat, ya sudah, ku_buang_ jauh-jauh saran itu. Mudah sekali _(?)._

"Emm…Kalau menurutku…Eh? Apa tadi katamu Lizzie?" ucapnya yang terhenti karena dia bertanya lagi padaku. Apakah aku salah memberi pilihan padanya? "I-iya, memang kenapa? Apa aku salah, ya?"

_DAG…DIG...DUG…DER…_

"Apa kau tidak tahu berita baru di Kadic? Berita ini sudah cukup luas, lho," sekali lagi ucapan Sissi semakin membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan ingin _copo_t. "Memang berita apa? Apa itu penting bagiku?"

"Hufft…Lizzie-itu-milik-Odd, dan berita itu sudah diketahui semua orang di Kadic kecuali kau, dan guru-guru yang belum tahu. Haah…kau sudah tahu kan sekarang, dan itu berkatku," jelas Sissi dengan nada yang dibuat lambat, mungkin agar aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Haah… dia membuatku muak dengan perkataannya itu. Aku tidak percaya kalau Lizzie itu pacarnya Odd, dan kalau memang iya, kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang? Lizzie tidak menceritakannya padaku. Itu tidak mungkin sekali.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku? Aku tidak percaya akan semua yang kau katakan padaku,"

"Hmm…Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. kenapa ya, semua orang tidak ada yang pernah mau percaya pada orang semanis diriku?"

"_Apa katanya? Manis? Huekk…Menjijikan sekali saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa dia tidak punya cermin di kamarnya? Sungguh aneh orang ini," _ucapku di dalam hati. Aku benar-benar mulai _muak_ melihat wajah anak ini.

"Ta-tapi, Sissi, apa itu semua benar?" huaa! Aku malah bertanya lagi, mulutku tidak bisa tertutup, keceplosan! Tapi semoga gosip ini tidak benar.

"Yaa…Aku sudah berkata jujur padamu. Masih belum percaya?"

"Ya, aku belum percaya dan tidak percaya," melipat tangan di dada? Ya, itu yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan gossip ini.

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung pada mereka, maksudku Odd atau Lizzie. Mungkin juga teman-temannya yang aneh itu," ujar Sissi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada (ngikutin aje!). Aku masih berpikir keras tentang itu.

Hari semakin panas dan panas. Aku dan Sissi hanya dipayungi sebuah pohon tua yang daunnya tinggal sedikit, mungkin ajal akan menjemputnya, oopss… Lalu, apa lagi sekarang? Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Sebenarnya aku sedikit percaya pada ucapan Sissi, tapi…sedikit tidak percaya pula. Jika iya, aku mungkin tidak akan marah, hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa mengambil hati Yumi, jika gagal masih ada Aelita. Tapi…jika gagal lagi…ya sudah, aku tak punya pacar…Malangnya nasibku.

Mungkin benar kata Sissi, akan kutanya langsung padanya. Setelah itu aku berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sissi yang sedang duduk sendirian. Aku _agak_ tidak peduli padanya, makanya aku langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Haah, memang dia siapa pakai acara pamitan segala?

**:3**

Sampai di depan Kadic, aku mencari Lizzie dan Odd, tapi tak kutemukan mereka. Kucari ke taman tempat mereka bersama teman-temannya duduk pun tak ada. Setelah kurasa mereka tidak ada di luar, aku memutuskan mencari mereka ke kamarnya masing-masing.

30 menit kemudian…

"Hah, masih tak ada dan kamar mereka sudah dikunci, berarti mereka sedang pergi. Sebenarnya kemana mereka? Hilang seperi ditelan bumi saja," ucapku sambil menghela napas panjang. Cukup panjang. Lelah sekali, padahal hanya mencari dua anak saja…

"Huh, kalau mereka tidak ada di sini berarti mereka pergi keluar. Tapi tadi kan sudah kucari. Atau mungkin mereka ke ruangan lain! Coba saja dulu…" setelah rasa lelah ini sedikit hilang, aku mencari mereka lagi ke ruangan lain.

55 menit kemudian…

"Huah! Aku sudah lelah sekali…Mereka tidak ada dimana-mana, kemana sih mereka? Lelahnya…" keluhku. Keringatku sudah menetes cukup deras (hujan kali deras). Aku berjalan keluar dan duduk sebentar di kursi taman. Sudah duduk pun aku masih merasa lelah dan keringatku masih juga menetes. Hari sudah siang, seharusnya mereka sudah makan siang di kantin dari tadi, aku juga seharusnya pergi ke sana. Sudahlah, tak apa aku tidak makan.

Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin cepat-cepat bertanya pada Odd dan Lizzie. Aku sebenarnya sudah merasa bahwa diriku ini _kepo _tingkan dewa (?).Tapi ke-_kepo_anku ini sangat penting dan benar-benar penting bagiku. Kepoku ini sesuatu sekali. Semoga saja mereka tidak berpacaran…Aku mulai cemas akan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba (nggak tiba-tiba banget), dari dalam hutan terdengar suara segerombolan anak (Lyoko Warriors). Nah, merekalah yang sedaritadi kucari. Sebenarnya tujuanku hanya ingin bicara pada Odd dan Lizzie. Oke, mungkin setelah mereka memunculkan batang hidungnya baru aku akan bicara pada mereka.

**:3**

"Odd, apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Ulrich sambil berjalan. Odd hanya menghela napas yang panjang. Sebenarnya dia lapar dan sangat lapar, daritadi perutnya bunyi berisik sekali. Tapi tak apa, dari pada saat makan ada _Krabe_ yang datang dan mengacaukan makan siangnya. Ia tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. "Iya…Sebenarnya aku lapar…Hiks…" ucap Odd (lebay). Sepertinya Odd tidak rela jika ia tidak makan menu hari ini,_ spaghetti_ dan _croissant. _

"Sabar ya, Odd…Nanti malam kan kita bisa makan. Lagipula menunya hampir sama, spaghetti dan saus daging, hanya saja tidak ada croissant. Tak apa, kan? Makanan buatan Rosa bukannya selalu enak?" jelas Lizzie untuk menenangkan hati Odd _(oww). _

"Ngg…Makanan buatannya kadang enak dan kadang tidak…"

"Hah, tetap saja kau makan walaupun makanan itu rasanya seperti kaus kaki yang sudah terkena keringat," sambar Ulrich. Ketika Ulrich bilang begitu, Odd langsung memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Sudahlah, kalian berisik sekali. O iya, sudah sampai, aku ke kelas duluan, ya!" ucap Yumi seraya berlari menjauhi teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangan menuju kelas.

"Dah, Yumi!" Ulrich membalas lambaian Yumi sambil tersenyum manis dan begitu lebar.

**:3**

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

Ketika William merasa bahwa sudah saatnya untuk bicara dengan Odd dan Lizzie, ia langsung mendekati mereka. Dengan keringatnya yang masih bercucuran, dia tetap berusaha berjalan dan mengobrol dengan kedua anak itu.

"Emm…Hai semua…" sapa William ketika sudah berada di depan Aelita, Odd, Lizzie, dan Jeremy. Suasana berubah menjadi hening karena mereka melihat William memakai baju yang basah karena keringat dan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena kelelahan.

Ulrich: Itu sih Yuki kalo abis lari-lari pipinya merah!

_BUGGG…_

Yuki: (Nonjok Ulrich) Berisik kau!

Ulrich: Uhukuhuk…(Bengek kayak kucing)

~~~B.T.T.S~~~

"Eh, hai, William…" balas Aelita dan Lizzie bersamaan, kemudian tersenyum. Jeremy dan Odd cemburu karena melihat mereka berdua tersenyum pada William.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau berbicara pada kami? Biasanya kan kau bicara dengan Yumi," Tanya Odd ketus.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jeremy ikut bertanya dengan nada yang kesal, sepertinya dia mendukung Odd.

William hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil menghela napas. "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu, Odd? Empat mata. Tapi kalau bisa Lizzie juga ikut," pinta William. Jeremy dan Aelita saling bertatapan. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Daah…"

"Hey, kenapa kalian pergi? Hahh…Ya sudahlah. Kau mau bicara apa pada kami?" Tanya Odd sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ng…Apa kalian…memiliki hubungan yang serius? A-aku hanya bertanya saja," ucap William ragu. Kemudian Odd mengangkat kepalanya karena memang William lebih tinggi. **:P** "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kalau iya kenapa kalau tidak kenapa?" Odd balik bertanya dengan menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku hanya bertanya saja,"

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin mendapatkan hati Lizzie. Dengar ya, Lizzie—itu—milikku-dan kau-tidak boleh-mendekatinya,"

~~~William's P.O.V~~~

Hkk…Aku tersentak. Ternyata kekhawatiranku memang benar-benar terjadi. Ini sangat sulit dipercaya. Ternyata gadis yang selama ini, ralat baru-baru ini kucintai ternyata sudah milik orang lain. Rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Suasananya hening seperti tak berpenghuni. Hatiku seperti tertusuk pedang yang sangat-sangat tajam…sakiit…

Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sangat sulit kuterima. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadi…Tidak ada lagi cinta untuk Lizzie. Tapi…aku tetap mencintainya, aku menyayanginya. Apa aku tidak boleh memberikan kasih sayang untuk orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Kasih sayang sebagai teman yang akan kuberikan? Apa tidak boleh? Hhh…

Mereka berdua hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang bingung. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mulutku seperti terkunci. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk sementara. Aku harus kemana? Mungkin ke tempat tadi aku merenung, dan sekarang aku harus mengulang lagi renunganku.

"Eh? Kenapa dia pergi? William benar-benar aneh. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Odd pada Lizzie saat aku baru berjalan 3 langkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku mendengar perkataan Odd, tapi mau apalagi, aku masih sulit menerima kenyataan itu.

Sampai di tempat perenunganku (?), aku duduk dan memeriksa handphone-ku. "Sudah jam 2. Ahh, aku malas ke kelas, aku kan punya berbagai macam alasan yang ampuh untuk membolos.

**:3**

Yuki: Hiahaha….Mungkin untuk para readers yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya udah lupa gimana ceritanya, soalnya Yuki update lamaaaaaaa bangeeeeeett. Gomennnnasai, minna-san (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ulrich: Yuki, awas lho pinggangnya patah. Jangan lama-lama bungkuknya, lagian juga readers udah tau kalo Yuki itu lelet kayak siput yang kram badannya 

Yumi: Minna, mohon dimaklumi atas keterlambatan atau dapat diartikan keleletan Yuki. Gomennasai, minna-san. Biasalah, orang males kayak gitu, readers pun tau itu. Yuki kan author baka, opss

Odd: (Lagi belajar) Asam nitrat, asam asetat, asam klorida…asam…asam…asam apa, ya? (garuk-garuk kepala)

Lizzie: Odd, perasaan itu pelajaran kelas 7, deh?

Odd: Emang, tapi aku udah lupa. Tau, ahh…Hehe, belajarnya kapan-kapan aja (ngelempar buku) Moshi moshi, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Odd yang kece badai halilintar gunung meletus angin topan tsunami banjir rob serangan tomcat kutub utara mencair dan macho badaiii...(nyisir rambut)

Minna: HUEKK…(muntah-muntah)

Lizzie+Yuki+Ulrich+Yumi: **-_- **Maksud banget nih anak

Ulrich: Sok keren **:P **Dasar bocah ingusan

Yuki: Ya sudahlah, terserah apa kata Odd. Minna, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Nah, silahkan tulis review kalian di kotak review di bawah ini (nunjuk-nunjuk) Arigatou Gozaimasu! 

**:3**


End file.
